1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a button device, and more particularly to a power button device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (such as computers) are becoming widely used. A power button device is often provided to activate power on/off functions of the computer. The button device conventionally includes a button, a cover with a power icon, and a switch secured in a holder and attached to the cover. The button includes a pressing portion, when pressed, enables a contact portion thereof to engage the switch, thereby connecting/disconnecting a circuit and activating the power on/off functions. The power icon is illuminated by a LED (light-emitting diode) mounted on a main board of the computer by light pipes. However, lights of the LED may be weakened after transmitted by light pipes and the power icon may not be clearly seen.